Conventional roped/belted elevator systems utilize a mechanical brake to stop an elevator car in an emergency mode. In some alternative elevator systems, such as those with no counterweight and with a linear electromagnetic actuation scheme, the use of a traditional mechanical brake may result in undesirable and dangerous braking forces. Thus, an architecture to stop the elevator car of these alternative elevator systems in the emergency mode is desirable.